


How Unexpected

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, POV Second Person, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea certainly never foresaw this happening. Or her exposition booth getting used in this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive meeee the characters are probably WAY OOC

OK, of all the things you expected would happen today, this is not one of them.

Your name is Aranea Serket and you enjoy talking a lot. That is why you have set up an exposition stand in order to pay anyone who will listen to your extensive monologues. You are currently at your stand, although it is not being used as intended.

You are bent over the stand, biting your fist to silence yourself as your other hand grips at the edge of the wood to steady yourself. Your skirt is pulled up and your hips are being grabbed by smooth, slender hands as your nook is pounded by a rust-red bulge.

Whenever you let a whimper or moan escape your mouth, your round buttock is sharply smacked and a voice hisses to you in Japanese:

“ _Hush! If you’re too loud someone will hear us! You don’t want your good name to be mud do you?_ ” The rustblood leans back slightly and her thrusts slow to a more leisurely rhythm. “ _The sophisticated highblood Aranea Serket being fucked dry by the lowly peasant rustblood Damara Megido._ ”

Your eyes shut tight and your legs shake, close to climax. You, being well-read in many languages, can understand Damara perfectly and her harsh words make your bulge stir and throb, almost ready to release your genetic material.

Damara leans back over you and reached one hand underneath you to jack your bulge, which shoots out cerulean fluid over her skillful fingers and the ground. You squeal and tremble as Damara slows down, smirking as you pant and tremble, exhausted.

However did you get into this situation? A quick fuck for the bitter rustblood, who was now licking her own fingers clean of your genetic material and murmuring in your ear how sweet you tasted, followed by a kiss under your jaw.

You recall Damara approaching you, bitter and teasing, calling you a _jorogumo_ : a spider-whore. That was her name for you and the name she was calling you now as she patted your thighs and whispered for you to turn over and lie on your back. 

You also recall the indignant huff you had given as she leaned against the pole on the side of your stand, her body-language open, as well as the topmost buttons of her shirt, revealing cleavage that you couldn’t avert your eyes from.

You remembered her noticing this, and even now you could feel her lips on yours, for she was kissing you in the present as you lay helpless on your back.  
“ _I’m gonna fill you with my rust colour, jorogumo. Then all those bastards will know that there’s still someone who loves me enough to let me fill them up._ ” At this, her expression softened and she sighed deeply before running her hands down your thighs to the insides of your knees and lifted them before once again directing her bulge to her nook and slipping it inside.

You felt a twinge of pity as she started to thrust shallowly at first, and you found enough strength to lift your upper body up and wrap your arms around her shoulders, your legs around her waist. Your fangs nicked her lip as you kissed her, your thin tongue tracing the cuts and tasting her rust blood - the colour blood of a class of troll someone of your own class shouldn’t even be associating with, let alone submitting yourself to.

Damara let a whine slip from her throat as she squeezed your ass to keep you close to her as her bulge slipped deeper. Damara was wounded emotionally - her former matesprit had cheated on her and Meenah had bullied her without mercy.

Your own former matesprit had also cheated on you, and you wanted someone to trust, and pity once more. You supposed she also needed this, and you wanted to be the one to help her through this tough time. You wanted her to be the one to help you, for sure.

She lay you on your back on the stand, still with your limbs wrapped around her. Her plump red lips met your neck as you squeaked and plucked the pins out of her hair, throwing them to the side and tangling your thin fingers in her thick hair as your eyes shut in ecstasy and she gripped your hips and spilled her colour into you.

You exhaled in pleasure as her bulge retreated back into its sheathe and she held you there as you went limp with exhaustion.

“OK, what the glubbin ) ( —ECK is going on here?” you heard a voice question, and you heard - as well as felt - a protective growl come from Damara’s throat.

“ _Fuck off, fish bitch. I won’t let you take her away from me like you took everything else. Fuck off before I shove your trident up your bulge-hole._ ”

“I don’t know what the kelp you’re goin on about but I don’t give a carp either.” Meenah snorted. “Just don’t let this one outta your sight. You don’t want another cheater, do ya?”

With this, Meenah turned on her heel and left, and you had to grip Damara’s shoulders to keep her from following her.

“Stay calm. I’ll see if I can give her a talking-to later, yes?”

“ _At that rate, you’ll have to pay her at least 10 boonbucks. Tell her to stay the fuck away from me or I’ll wrap her god-damn trident round her neck._ ” despite her anger, Damara smiled fondly at you and rested her forehead against yours. 

“You look much younger with your hair down, you know. Almost the same as your dancestor, the one with a similar name to mine. Aradia, I 8elieve. And I didn’t realise it was so thick. Plenty to stroke.”

As you continued to speak, Damara lay her head on your chest and purred as you absent-mindedly ran your hands through her hair.

“There’s so much more of it than mine. I’ve 8een meaning to let my hair grow out a 8it 8ut to 8e honest it wouldn’t 8e very practical.”

Damara continued purring, and you continued talking. You could sense for once, she was calm. She trusted you. And you trusted and pitied her too.


End file.
